wardafandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds of Warda
The Guild System While Dair Olgar holds the absolute executive power of the Dairswyn government, much of the day to day affairs of the kingdom are delegated from him via the Guilds. The Guilds are small, specific organizations with the power to create laws via legislature and enforce those laws via their own judicial, and sometimes martial, action. However, Guilds only have jurisdiction over narrow domains, such as agriculture, sanitation or transportation. Together, the nine Guilds work like a clockwork timepiece as each cog helps the others to function for the greater whole. Beyond their governing function, the Guilds also operate as large corporations. Each one functions with the buying, selling, producing and distributing of their own brand of goods and services that pertain to the specialty of the Guild in question. For example, the Weather Guild will make laws about where and when a rainstorm can be unleashed in the city but they will also have a local distribution center where one may buy said rainstorm. But if you were to create an unscheduled rainstorm or use weather in an unauthorized manner, you’d be arrested by Weather Guild agents and stand trial in a Weather Guild court for the crime. In this way, the Guilds can operate entirely autonomously from the main monarchical government of the Dair, allowing them to wield a great amount of power under the Dair’s watchful eye. Since the Guilds are a part of daily life, all citizens of Ammingrad have some dealings with them in one way or the other, this can be either directly (you work for them) or indirectly (you buy their goods and services). Either way, the ebb and flow of the Dairswyn runs on the Guilds and their relationship to each other. Arcanica Guild Purpose: to study and encourage study, growth, and understanding of all kinds of magic, its history and its development. The guild is also tasked with the regulation and protection of people’s involvement with magic in everyday life, and the punishment of those who abuse its power. Also included in regulation are the finalization of magical patents and invented magics – testing approving new things to be released to the public for use. The Arcanica Guild is governed by a council of six Directors, with a Seelie Overseer. The current Overseer is Lara Pellania Elrys aka Penelope Crispin. Council of Directors (As of WY 4804) * Overseer Penelope “Pellania” Crispin (House Elrys) (Seelie) ** General Overseer of the Arcanica Guild *** Also Head of the Penelope Crispin University of Magic * Director Urpin Fommel (Fairy) ** Head of Arcanica Judicial Law Department *** Also Headmaster at Woadhall Academy of Arcane Arts * Director Gaathry Sullin (Ifriti) ** Head of the Arcanica Law Enforcement Department *** Also runs a Dueling Club specializing in Fire Magic called, “The Genteel Art of Ignition” * Director Camerin Dusley (Brownie) ** Head of the Arcanica Marketing Department ** Head of the Arcanica Public Relations Department *** Also sits as a Trimaster at the Hollyhollow College of Magic * Director Sura Mithleen (Sylvani) ** Head of Magical R&D Department ** Head of The Arcanica Implementation Department * Director Fald Rune (Gobbin) ** Head of the Arcanica Patent Office ** Head of the Arcanica Distribution Department *** Also CEO of Rune Magical Sundries LTD * Director Deysh Dilatri (Janni) ** Head of the Arcanica Business and Finance Department *** Also Headmistress of the Overfade School of Higher Arcane Learning The Arcanica Guild is one of the more prominent and powerful of Guilds in the Dairswyn. There is not a day that goes by that magic is not implemented in the average citizen’s daily life. Your food is cooked by magic, your transportation is facilitated by magic, your waste is taken away by magic. Everyday fey and humans buy and sell magic, they deal with arcane energy and use said energy to go about their lives. This ebb and flow of magic would not be possible if not for the Arcanica Guild. The Arcanica Guild also has a prominent presence in the Dairswyn. No matter where you are you can reach a Guild Office and there is practically a Guild sponsored Magical Sundries shop on every corner. They also employ many of the Dairswyn’s citizens and it is often in this Guild that you will find the rank and file Fey working to make their ends met. Magical Research and Invention While much of current magical theory has been mapped, there are still new discoveries happening. Monthly submissions for magical patents go through the Guild Offices, and interviews and pitch meetings must take place before testing. If the concept is approved it is moved on to rigorous testing, sometimes taking years for review. After testing, the Guild debates whether it’s plausible or viable to distribute. If so, there is a fee paid the inventor and the Guild takes over production. If the application is denied at this stage, the materials and information are confiscated and archived. The applicant is issued a “Red Tag” order indicating a rejected submission. If it is decided that the proposal presented constitutes a danger to the general public, the Guild may find grounds to confiscate the inventor and their research for further questions and study. Often this process, called being “White Tagged” ends with the knowledge placed in deep archive (or destroyed) and the inventor/researcher placed either under arrest or under the Arcanica Guild’s watchful eye as a “Special Employee.” Mechanica Guild Purpose: To invent, create and distribute machines that harness the power of magic and enhance it for a specific purpose. Also, to investigate the further blend of magic with natural science for greater effect. This guild also is delegated to construct new buildings, install new mechanica and upkeep all necessary functions of said mechanica in the event of disrepair. The Mechanica Guild also is in charge of the patenting of new inventions, scientific process, and applications of Mechanica. While the Mechanica Guild is a relatively young fixture of the Guild System (roughly only 250 years old), it has fast become one of the most influential. In the early part of the 4300s the Fey of Dairswyn had begun to notice the curious custom of humans creating intricate devices known as machines. This was initially thought as quaint and charming, with Fey coming from miles around to see these machines and marvel at them. However as more complicated machines began to be created and even some of them producing effects that rivaled simple magic (such as a human using a pulley and rope to lift a heavy object just as a Fey would use magic), the Fey began to take notice. They enlisted humans to begin to produce more and more of these devices and in time a thriving economy of machines was created. As time progressed even High Fey began to see the use of indoor plumbing and steam power and with such progress, the city itself was transformed. In the last 400 years or so human-driven technology, from gas lamps, factories and chemistry to bicycles, conveyor belts, and trolley cars have exploded. Today the Mechanica Guild is called out to build buildings, install the latest and greatest inventions and engineer wonders hitherto unheard of. In its early days, the Mechanica Guild would only deal in human-based technology. There was no magic crossover. However, as the years progressed, Fey and Humans worked together to devise bigger and better machines, some of which could do fantastical things magic could not do on its own. Today, nearly every machine in the Dairswyn has a magical component to it. This has even led to magic being in the hands of humans, for a human can use a machine that creates a magical effect just as a Fey can use magic naturally. A good example of this is the lightglobe. In this, a lumination spell is housed in a specially made (and human-designed) glass globe. Within the globe is a filament (also human-designed) that can intensify the brightness of the illumination spell. Also, lightglobes can be connected to each other and a human need only press a button (thus releasing the already stored lumination spell) into multiple globes that will light and bring illumination to the entire room rather than just over the Fey who cast the illumination in the first place. In the simplest terms, the Mechanica Guild takes human ingenuity and harnesses it as only Fey can. Where magic is the miracle, mechanica is the enhancement of that miracle, taking it the extra mile. Since it was initially of human origin, it is not surprising a large number of humans work in the Mechanica Guild in more prestigious positions. Humans are inventors, engineers, chemists, scientists, electricians and managers. In fact, the head Mechanist for their Research and Development Department is human; a Mrs. Wendaly Craythorne of House Craythorne. This, however, does not mean that humans have complete autonomy in the Mechanica Guild. The upper management of the Guild is still Fey-based. Even construction crews (nearly exclusively human) have a Fey Workboss who is assisted by a Fey Engineer (who is assisted and consulted by a Human Engineer). The Guild itself is run by Lady Luminessa Ardeo, an Ifriti of House Ardeo who is a brilliant Mechanist in her own right. Lady Luminessa has the authority to make all the important decisions. She is assisted by a board of humans that present her with their needs but it is her word that makes the clock tick. As with other Guilds, the Mechanica Guild has its own Judicial and Legislative departments, as well as departments that facilitate the mass production, distribution, and selling of Mechanica Goods. A Human can go to any Mechanica Guild-sponsored store and buy a limited use cold spell housed in a mechanica. The consumer would then use the mechanica and then return to the store to have it charged or to trade it in for a new mechanica (for a fee). But while the Mechnica Guild has grown greatly in the past centuries they are subject to heavy legislation from the Dair himself who worries that a rampant growth of “human ideas” will only add chaos and trouble to his city. As such, the Mechanica Guild Patent Office is a combined venture with the Mechanica and Arcanica Guilds, overseen by a Seelie board of deliberation. This is due to the pervasive nature of technology and science to the city. Nearly every Guild uses some form of Mechanica and Arcanica and as such it is notoriously complex to get into the Patent Office and have your product seen for review. Inventors prepare and plan for months (even years) in advance to ensure their presentations go smoothly. Weather Guild Purpose: To harness, schedule, ship, and distribute all aspects of meteorological phenomena throughout the realm. Five fey sit on the Weather Council: * Peer Renil Kuntal (Ifriti) * Peer Vauren Winsel (Naiadi) * Peer Gurson Rutabor (Sylvani) * Peer Stigli Cham (Janni) * Lan Fervingham Bralde (Seelie). Fervingham never shows up – but when he does, it’s for a single order that is unreasonable and seemingly unrelated to anything else on the meeting docket. Beneath the Council’s watchful eye is the Circle of Weather Masters. This group of 10 make up the artisans that design the weather for the city and head up each project of weather that is created. Beneath them are scores of workers that manufacture, distribute and regulate the weather they design. They are lead by Trubadour VanClaude, a brilliant weather artist and Fairy who obtained the rank of Head Weathermaster early in his genius career. A prodigy of Weather Magics, Trubadour has been heralded as the voice of a generation of weather. Weathermasters are like artists – in the yearly almanac, their pre-determined schedule for work is published and the public can see when their ‘favorite’ weathermasters are on schedule. * Head Weather Master: Trubadour VanClaude * Weather Master Ballmore Fidge * Weather Master Aqueline Orphal * Weather Master Quigley Turnwell * Weather Master Igna Averton * Weather Master Sarsha Vane * Weather Master Chandi Laddis * Weather Master Cloop Zursh * Weather Master Allya Tierworth * Weather Master Tropicar Waverlee Seasons exist for organization’s sake, i.e. winter is more likely to have snow than summer, but all seasons are mostly mild and temperate and comfortable. Distribution within the Inner Dairswyn is through four large airborne engines in the form of Airships which blanket the city in the Weather Guild’s control (except for rotating “blank spots” on the outer wards which are constantly in contact with the Weather Guild to have schedules and predictions of what boxed weather will be needed to keep the crops and livestock well and plentiful). Distribution to the Outer Dairswyn is done by experienced Agents who travel with pre-boxed weather manifestations in exchange for monthly bills. There is a central guild building in the middle of Ammingrad which houses the Guild’s Council and the distribution department as well as the agent training and administration. Throughout the city, there are many weather shops and stations where common people can go and purchase small bits of weather or hire the aid of a Weather Agent. The Weather Guild utilizes many of the floating islands that are around the cities airspace. These are usually staging platforms for localized weather or fueling stations for the four airborne weather engines. Pixie Messenger Union The PMU is not considered a recognized Guild and if given the opportunity it is not believed the Pixies of Ammingrad would create such an organization. Rather, this group is organized and maintained by other fey who facilitate the use of pixies for other organizations such as government, guilds and private corporations. The group, run by Wynstin Carmile, a Fairy bureaucrat, coordinates the distribution of Pixies, as well as their fair treatment and care. In truth, they are the custodians of the collective of Pixies that serve as the information superhighway of Ammingrad and Amminheim. Pixie Messengers receive and deliver information all over the city at record speed all over seen by the PMU. Many of the main Guilds will hire the Union to supply messenger pixies to them and while a pixie may be an employee of the PMU they will also be a technical employee of the Guild they are being used by. The PMU agents collect and train pixies to be able to remember, deliver and serve those that they are assigned to. It is an arduous task but one that takes almost no time as Pixies soak up all information and process it quickly. Among actual Pixies, the PMU is a merit-based system. The better a Pixie is at their job, the more work the get and the more prestigious runs they are assigned. A Pixie can work for the PMU part-time to pay the extra bills or full time in order to make a career out of it. It is their choice ultimately. Pixie summoning is quite simple. If you are fortunate to have your own pixie you need only write down their designation (either a number you have given them or sometimes, as is becoming increasingly popular, giving them a name) and the pixie will be compelled to seek out the individual they are serving. However, if you wish you can purchase a one-time message by finding a PMU pixie station. These red cylindrical “dorms” for pixies houses many ready to use pixies to send messages. For only a few lara you can send any message you wish and receive a reply. Any further messages would be negotiated via the PMU’s standard rates. Beneath the exterior of the PMU is the Pixie Information Network. Everyone worth their salt has Pixie informants that work for them. They will send trained pixies to spy for them or to carry sensitive information from one place to another. This network is an unspoken law and everyone knows that everyone has a pixie stashed somewhere who is taking notes of the conversation. The PMU has stated many times that they do not collect such information and that the information gathered by pixies are for those that either own the pixie or have purchased the information by hiring pixies. And while some have called into question that possibly sensitive information is being held by such insignificant creature, the PMU has been known to state that such worries are unfounded. Martial Guild Purpose: To protect and serve. Responsible for the watchmen that patrol the city by day and night, divided up between the wards, as well as the high-ranking, special operatives who guard the wall of Ammingrad. The Martial Guild Leading Council: Lord Jardane Fleet of House Fleet is the defacto leader of all the Wardens in the city. Pinnacle Millicent Gainoor of House Gainoor is Pinnacle of the Guardians and acts as their commanding officer and liaison with the Guild. Percilla Snodgrass runs the Dueling Club Commission that regulates and facilitates all activities pertaining to Dueling clubs in the city. These three are supervised by Lan Doxmer Elrys, who, unlike other Seelie, is very active in his duties as true leader of the Martial Guild. The Guardians: the keepers of the Wall of Ammingrad. They are highly trained, carefully armored individuals who are perfectly loyal – they are the second line of defense should anyone come knocking (the wall is the first line). But there is really nothing to worry about, as there’s nothing outside the wall in the first place. That being said, Guardians are soulbranded with unbreakable spells that prevent them from divulging their work and experiences to unapproved parties. The Wardens: The local police force of Ammingrad and Amminheim. They protect and defend the people and uphold the Dair’s Law in the city. Click here for more about the Wardens. Private Guard: The wealthy and elite of Inner Dairswyn have privately hired guards just like servants. These usually do not fall under this guild directly but to have a House Militia or to be a Freelance Security Firm you need to have the correct permits, only available through this guild. Justice in Inner Dairswyn: If there is a crime committed and the Police Guild apprehends the perpetrator, the criminal is often turned over to the jurisdiction of the Guild of which he or she has wronged. For example the creation and use of a sentient Element (called a Sentiment) is strictly forbidden by the Arcanica Guild. If persons are apprehended under this offense then the Martial Guild would turn the offender over to the Arcanica Guild for trial and sentencing. There is no Law Guild but rather a general solicitor must be versed in each guild’s unique laws. Each guild, in turn, has its own set of solicitors. A case is often pleaded before either a guild judge or a third party judge, depending on the severity of the crime. If convicted then the offender is sentenced to time in one of the three jails. The jail selected is based on the severity of the crime and the nature of the sentence. All general crimes not under Guild Law are prosecuted by the Police Guild. Prison Facilities There are three prisons (one in Ammingrad, two in Amminheim): * Coldwall Correctional Facility – Level 1 Offenders and Level 2 Offenders under 6-month sentence * Thamas J. Proodrock Memorial Prison – Level 2 Offenders and Level 3 Offenders under 6-month Sentence * Forgetmenot Square Detention Facility – Level 3 Offenders, some of the Punished, all other undesirables. The Wardens: The Police Force of Ammingrad The Wardens, are the most common form of military might that people are familiar with. The Wardens keep everyone safe within Ammingrad and make sure that The Balance is maintained at all costs. Most Wardens come out of either of the Martial Academies and those that join the Warden’s ranks can expect a career of service, duty, honor and, if they are lucky, a little glory. Upon graduation from either Academy, prospective Wardens undergo a six month training and testing period. During this time these new recruits are tested and tried under incredible pressure. Those that survive the Training Phase (or commonly called the Culling) graduate as full Wardens. From their graduation into the Wardens, each new recruit is assigned to a District within one of the Wards of the City. Seven Districts make up a Ward and each District is Run by a District Chieft. The Wards are under the control of a Single Ward Chieft and the Ward Chiefts report to Jardane Fleet, Head of the Wardens. The hierarchy is hard to break and many spend their whole lives trying to work their way up the ranks. Wardens are proficient in non-lethal tactics of combat but have been known, on occasion to kill and be killed in the line of duty. Fist and Foot Wardens While most people can not differentiate between the classifications of Wardens, there are in truth three. The first and most common of these are called Fist and Foot Wardens. These are your run of the mill Wardens who do all the beat work and administration work for the Wardens. They are your local constabulary on the street and your friendly neighborhood Warden helping Granny Yelta across the street. Hand and Eye Wardens While most graduates from the Arcanica Academy will go on to working for the Arcanica Guild or elsewhere, a small percentage end up in the Hands and Eyes. These Magical Wardens take care of the local magical crimes that sometimes go under the nose of the Arcanica Guild or the Arcanica Guild chose not to deal with. They are experts at magic that quickly, effectively and safely will subdue magical criminals and Magical crimes. They also specialize in Magic Dampening Fields. These men and women, called Soggers, by the common folk, are some of the most hated of Wardens as it is their job to stop the magic in a particular area from getting out of hand. These Wardens also do a lot of reconnaissance and “spying” for the Wardens. The Guardians The Guardians (AKA the Guard) are the first line of defense for Ammingrad. They patrol the massive stone border that surrounds the city and make it their special point to make sure nothing gets in… or out… of Ammingrad. Guardians are selected from the best and brightest of Ammingrad’s two Martial Academies (Ivythorne and Turnwright) and their ranks are usually by invitation only. On a whole, the Guardians do not do enlistment but there is a precedent, albeit rare, for fey to be accepted as enlisted Guardians. These are usually retired Wardens or the odd martial prodigy that arises from a dueling club. These hopefuls are put through rigorous tests and it is part of Guard Law to allow any and all who wish to attempt to join to be put to the test. However, normal recruitment comes every 5 years as each Martial Academy as well as many other Guardian stations will hold a special “Games” in which Guardian hopefuls will compete to prove their worthy of becoming one. By the end of the Games usually a fresh crop is chosen. During off years Guardian recruiters will sit in on classes and offer invitations to students to join the ranks. It is also during these off years that enlistment hopefuls will arrive at Guardian stations along the Border to try their luck. Guardians specialize in brute defense and unyielding commitment to keeping the city safe at all costs. The finest made weapons and armor are given to the Guardians and they are trained throughout their service in their use and maintenance. Disgrace and Expulsion from the Guard is considered a grievous offense and defaced Guardians often are never seen or heard from again. In truth, there is no retirement from the Guardians, as it is a lifelong appointment. All Guardians are soulbranded at their initiation ceremony to never disclose certain experiences they have on the border or perhaps beyond, except with other Guardians. Even when the time comes to retire, more Guardians will opt to remain on as trainers, teachers or recruiters. A very few have had special dispensation to be released from duty, (One such case being Aldeer Brichoff, A Sylvani who was a Guardian but was asked to retire to become a treespeaker when his only other sibling was killed in order to further the legacy) The Guardians are led by their Pinnacle. This fey holds absolute authority over the running of the Guardians and is one part General, one part Warrior, one part master tactician and three parts Badass. The current Pinnacle Guardian is Millicent Gainoor of House Gainoor who also sits on the Council of the Martial Guild. Within the Guard there are several Orders that each Guardian can subscribe to: The Order of Arches '' The first Order of the Guardians and the Foundation of the group, all entry level Guardians begin in this division. Their main responsibility is that they defend the outer and inner gates of the city and keep all from exiting or entering. Those that have special permission to enter and exit the city are first searched and questioned by the Arch Guardians. Each gate often is guarded by no less than 100 Arches but more essential defensive gates are obviously guarded by more. This Order, while apparently elementary, can be a lifelong calling. Some Arches spend their entire lives serving within it’s ranks and this is seen as an honor. ''The Knights of Ramparts This Order deals with defense of the Walls of Ammingrad and the keeps and fortresses positioned around them. Rampart Guardians also keep watch along the wall for outside threats and internal conflict. Their order is hundreds of thousands strong and if called upon then can have a fey posted on every inch of the walls of Ammingrad. They are trained to “hold their square” (maining the square foot they are assigned) at all costs. They also are tasked with the building, repair and upkeep of their fortresses (which house not only them but all of Guardians as well) Rampart Guardians also are trained in siege warfare and anti-siege tactics. The Order of the Rose '' Pinnacle Millicent Gainoor’s personal detail of Knights and bodyguards come from only the best within the Guardians. These Guardians have proven their loyalty and their prowess in defense, impressing the Pinnacle of the Guard by their deeds of honor and duty. They are usually given administrative and executive power over the different branches of the Guard. Department of Magical Suppression and Security The Agents of the Department of Magical Suppression and Security, commonly known as Soggers, are the elite of the Martial Guild. Neither Wardens, nor Guardians, Soggers are tasked with the complicated and dangerous job of Magical Suppression or “Dampening.” They are schooled in the art of suppressing magical abilities for a short time in order for local law enforcement (Usually Wardens but perhaps Personal Security) to quell whatever infraction is happening that endangers the public. Soggers deal with rigorous training and are kept to near impossibly high standards set for them by the head of their department, and of the Martial Guild itself, Lan Doxmer Elrys of the Seelie Arch House Elrys. They are often groomed from their elementary education days and scouted during their secondary education to fill the much needed and dangerous role of Magical Suppression and Security. Soggers specialize in the dampening of Magic but the use of refined magic to nullify refined magic is dangerous to those that are being dampened and those that do the dampening. Before the advent of the dampening field emitter mechanica, the mortality rate for Soggers was 85% and for those that were dampened, it was 95%. This was due to when a fey is severed from their magic they begin to wither and die. The process is long, slow and incredibly painful and irreversible. As such, modern Soggers use a much safer mechanical solution and as such there are some Soggers who have a 0% casualty rating on their records. (For more information on Nullification Magic please see the Magic Types page.) Sogger teams usually go in sets of three. A leader, a placer and a instigator. While any Sogger could fill these three roles, the teams are usually regulated to one task unless the situation calls for changes. Soggers are taught to be stealthy. Their main job is infiltration of a situation in order to set up the Dampening field. As such, most people don’t even know they are being infiltrated by Soggers until it is too late. Once the mechanica has been set, the device is locked down and then set on a timer. Once that timer has run down, the device self destructs. Soggers are also trained in how to withstand the effects of dampening. When a fey’s magic is dampened, physical side effects are immediately apparent. This manifests as headaches, nausea, weakness, and disorientation. In extreme cases paralysis or even a comatose state can be manifested. Soggers are trained to power through these side effects in order to complete the mission and then get out. If Soggers are caught, or met with resistance their last line of defence is a martial art known as Nullkido. This technique was developed by Lan Doxmer Elrys himself and is taught to all Soggers. The art specializes in pressure points that deadens the limbs that makes the creation of sacred geometry impossible. This means that while the fey still has magic they are unable to create the necessary motions to utilize it. Ultimately, the job of a Sogger is dangerous and thankless. Of all departments of the Martial Guild, Soggers are the most hated. Although they do facilitate a much needed level of security for the city when it comes to magic becoming rampant and unchecked. And so, we salute you brave Agents of the Department of Magical Suppression and Security, may the Dair bless your actions. Sanitation and Service Guild Purpose: The upkeep of all public domains in the city, as well as any service based government positions. They also are tasked with the training of all service industry personnel and the removal of waste from the city. The Sanitation & Service Guild was, at the beginning, not a guild at all but a loose confederation of fairy families who gathered together to keep the new city of Ammingrad in good repair and clean. These families eventually formed their own Service Union. Within this Union, several of the most prominent Fairy Families set up a board of directors. Of these families, one was the Family of Draem. As the years progressed several other Service conglomerates were assimilated by House Draem until they were able to amass enough power to take control of the Service Union and become the Sanitation and Service Guild. Today, every servant, maid, butler or valet is vetted and regulated by the S&S for quality and control. These servants are then parcelled out to businesses, families and other organizations for the purpose of service and sanitation. All other sanitation services, such as waste, cleaning, and purification are done by the S&S in large complexes and factories. Most mundane labor that would use both fairies and humans are regulated by the S&S. Service is their motto and efficiency is their obsession. House Draem is currently headed by Lord Umber and his wife Lady Martha Draem. They two share a close business relationship and many say that the S&S would not function if both of them were not at its helm. The Sanitation and Service Guild also handles all cemetery and corpse disposal functions necessary within the city.From the Official Discord, Word of Dair Transportation Guild Purpose: To serve the citizens and businesses of the city by transporting people, goods, services, etc from one place to another. Transportation is mostly trolleys and canal boats for the waterways, all carriage cabby services, etc. Teleportation also falls under the purview of this Guild Wheels are a distinctly human feature – the fey disdain using them and prefer seamless, floating devices powered by magic. Bicycles have recently been invented and patented by the Mechanica Guild. This is a primarily human-employed guild, like Mechanica. The Guild is currently run by Agusta Tavvin, a Janni business woman of some renown for her sound mind for business. She and several others make up the board of directors for the Guild, of which there is none more surprising than Mr. Yenry Grennville. Mr Grennville is perhaps the most influential and powerful human in the city. He enjoys being the personal assistant for Tavvin and has an unofficial seat on the board. Tavvin is a staunch supporter of Human Right and Equality and her appointment of Grennville, who has recently achieved the title of Mister, is in stride with her. Commerce Guild Purpose: The regulation and distribution of goods, services, and currency to the general populace as well as the protection of said goods, services and currency. This Guild is steeped in bureaucracy and legislature. It is practically built of red tape. There are numerous under factions, separate third party corporations and distribution firms but all Goods, Services, and Currency is funneled through the Guild. The Guild also is in charge of all warehouses, banks, and trade. This includes trade agreements between corporations and Outer Dairswyn. Not a penny in all of the realm has not been through its hands. Leadership – This Guild is run by a council of 4 leading persons and one Seelie overseer. * Wellington Brillum – Brownie; Head of Mercantile Goods Distribution and Regulation / Head of Production of Mercantile Goods (Amminheim Leason) * Quinlyn Rushfield – Gobbin; Head of Banking and Finance * Abalphra Wald – Naiadi; Head of Collective Services * Tyrund Burch – Human; Head of Fiscal Law and Trade Contracts * Lara Mandol Valweir – Seelie; Overseer and De Facto Swing Vote This guild also heads all the Banking in Ammingrad and Amminheim. They are responsible for the printing, distribution, and protection of currency. Education Guild Purpose: tasked with the general education of the Citizens of Ammingrad (excluding humans and pixies) and to employ private tutors, professional teachers, and other agents to make sure that the general educational needs of the city are met. Also to discipline those that exploit and abuse the education of others. Before the reign of Dair Olgar, the previous Dair, Ammin set up a group of scholars to teach the basic learning of the fey. This was mostly done as Ammin himself was a scholar and had a deep love and respect for learning. Ammin, which his council of scholars created The Order of Lore and spent many years before and during the Godswar, delving the mysterious of this new world. It was a prestigious organization then and even though it has morphed through the ages into the Guild of Education, it still holds great prestige as the first and only organization created by Ammin himself. Today, the Education Guild is headed by '''Og Sentry the Peaceable'. He sits at the head of a council of four other fey: * Rasmuth Bilg, * Quinn Lorrund, * Swinzey Nigglebok, * Mardrin Pax. Together they and the hosts of other fey who work for the Guild make sure that the city of Ammingrad is educated and literate. The Guild is responsible for the primary and secondary education of all children and employs an army of teachers and scholars. Primary education for young children is usually Education Guild sponsored except in rare cases when other guilds (like the Mechanica or Arcanica) will create their own primary schools. However, these schools and their curriculums must be approved by the Education Guild. Parents can choose to send their children to a public school for free or a private school for a fee. Private tutors are the most expensive but the best. Guild Primary Schools are by invitation only. Secondary education in Ammingrad is more free form as many young fey take apprenticeships (which are also Edu. Guild reviewed and approved). There are Secondary schools in the public and private sector and private tutors must be authorized for secondary education. It is usually at this age that the Guild Schools such as Penelope Crispin’s University of Magic or Woadhall Academy will take on their charges. These come from all walks of life and from varying educational backgrounds but competition is fierce to pass the entrance exams for each. Along with Magical, Martial and Technical schools, there are several secondary General Education Schools that are run entirely by the Education Guild. These schools are commonly (and vulgarly) called “Gennies”. The term has become synonymous with both the schools and those who go to them. These schools do not specialize in their curriculum but they do give a broad education that allows most the opportunity to receive employment from many prestigious organizations and guilds. However, most look down on those who go to these institutions of learning. The Guild’s Council has made a special point to remove the stigma from General Schools but the mindset remains for most of this generation. While Pixies and Humans are not required to receive schooling that does not mean they are not taught. The Pixie Messenger Union has had its Pixie Educational Training Program rigorously reviewed by the Education Guild and there are many Human run Schools at both the Primary and Secondary levels. These human schools are usually run by an enterprising and often philanthropic fey and a host of human teachers. They are not the best schools, but they do work so hard at it. = Water Guild Purpose: To regulate, purify, protect and distribute all water in the City of Ammingrad The Water Guild oversees all water rights in the City, from the water in the canals to the water coming from your pipes. Every drop of water is counted, tested and maintained by this Guild. You can often see their Agents working near canals or checking up on water right contracts for residential and commercial areas in the Wards. They are pervasive and many fey and humans work for this Guild in a myriad of capacities. The Guild itself is run by the Sylvani of House Gainoor. House Gainoor, headed by Lady Shrowsberry Gainoor, overseas all interactions and contracts with any individual or organization that wishes or needs water. This makes the Water Guild and by extension, House Gainoor, one of the more powerful organizations in the city …or it would if House Gainoor knew how to capitalize on their good fortune. Due to their mediocrity with dealing with water Gainoor spends twice the resources in keeping up the waters of Ammingrad. This has caused the guild no end of trouble but it also pushes them. A Bit of Historical Context: Why Sylvani work with water: At the beginning of the Guilds, House Sareine and House Gainoor both worked in their respective fields, but the job proved easy and did not challenge them and both houses became lazy. The Dair, seeing this, switched their roles stating that whoever proved most adept in the running of their new role and ultimately impressed him, would be given both roles. The Two houses have been competing ever since. Agrarian Guild Purpose: The Production, regulation, distribution and policing of all food crops and various organic items grown within the city of Ammingrad. This guild is overseen by the Naiadi of House Sareine. Sarine oversees all items grown within the city limits. This includes all flora, food crops, textile and consumer crops, and Sylvani breeding plots. This is a colossal monopoly, making House Sareine one, if not THE preminate houses in the City… or at least it would if they knew how to capitalize on it. House Sareine is medicre, at best, at Agriculture and as such they send double what a flora race like the Sylvani would in maintaining basic standards. This has caused House Sareine no end of woe, but they continue to work at it. A Bit of Historical Context: It is often wondered why the Naiadi deal in Agriculture. At the onset of the Guild system, House Sareine and House Gainoor both worked in their respective fields, but the job proved easy and did not challenge them. Both houses became lazy. The Dair, seeing this, switched their roles stating that whoever proved most adept in the running of their new role and ultimately impressed him, would be given both roles. The Two houses have been competing ever since.